


. . . And They Lived . . .

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-28
Updated: 2001-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cinderella story. Based on movie Ever After. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	. . . And They Lived . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Part of My Mongoose Ezine: Many Movies of The Sentinel - Dec. 20, 2001
> 
> To see the wonderful art please visit that site.
> 
> Thanks to Mary for the beta and many thanks to Patt for the encouragement!

**…And They Lived…**

**by Krisser**

** Movie Fic – Ever After **

** A Cinderella Story For The Sentinel **

 

 

“The Brothers Grimm, Your Majesty,” the footman announced.

“Good day gentleman, I suppose you are wondering why I was requesting an audience with the authors of children stories. I find your collection of folktales quite interesting.”

“Thank you, Majesty. Might I inquire about that portrait, it seems quite extraordinary.” He pointed to a daVinci of a young man with flowing hair.

“That painting is the very reason I asked you here today. I want to tell you the real story behind that portrait. I believe that you should know the real story that your tale is based on.” She smiled as she indicated that they should sit.

The brothers nodded and seated themselves.

She began the story in the tried and true manner, “Once upon a time there lived a son who loved his mother very much. For ten years they lived happily together, just the two of them. Then one day it all changed, his mother, Naomi married to become a baroness. The baron was a cold and aloof man that only smiled when the beautiful Naomi stood beside him. His two daughters took their cue from him.

That winter the influenza spread though their township, taking the life of the devoted son’s mother. The young man, Blair, cried silently over his beloved mother’s form. Afraid that he would never be happy again, Blair cherished the last gift she gave him, the book, Utopia. It was in a moment of great despair that he found her last words to him.

“Seek knowledge all your days, and never give into the temptation to see the worst in each situation.”

Blair kept true to her words.

Though, in the next several years it was a difficult task. Blair was treated as a servant instead of a relative. He never sat with his new family at meals, only served them instead. Each day would see a new task added to his workload. A new whip mark would be added to his back if he failed.

Each day though, Blair still found some new thing to marvel at. He studied all the books that resided in the study. His stepfather and sisters never knew that he read them, but by the time he reached eighteen Blair had read every book there.

The servants became his family, it was with them that he shared his hopes and dreams and all his new found knowledge. He spent most nights sleeping with the pigs, they were warmer and friendlier.

It was just after dawn on a spring morning that Blair’s destiny would change.”

Blair was out picking apples when he spied a man stealing one of their horses. Incensed that the well-dressed man would be so bold, he ran into the middle of the road and aimed his apple well. As the rider flew past, Blair released his projectile. With perfect aim, the apple hit its target, knocking the would-be thief off the chestnut steed.

The man jumped up quickly only to be pummeled by additional apples. He drew his wrap over his face to protect it from the flying objects.

“Thief, that will show you what will come from stealing our horses,” the peasant dressed lad called out to the thief.

“My own had slipped a shoe, I had no choice,” the muffled voice cried out.

“And my choice is what?…….To let you?” Blair threw more apples at the escaping man.

“I only intended borrowing it.”

Blair was just getting angrier, he pelted the man with the last of his apples. One struck the man in the chest and sent him to the ground on his rear.

The man again jumped up, this time throwing his cape to the back reveling the crest on his collar.

Upon seeing the identifying royal seal, Blair fell to his knees in apology. “Forgive me, Highness, I did not see you.”

Looking down at the now revealed crest, the Prince said, “Your aim would suggest otherwise.”

Head still bowed, hands and knees on the ground, Blair said, “And for that I know I must die.”

The prince took the rein of the horse and looked to the kneeling servant boy, “Then speak of this to no one and I shall be lenient.” All the prince wanted was to escape the dreadful kingdom.

Blair felt compelled to offer, “We have other horses, Highness, younger, faster, if you wish.”

The prince looked down from the saddle on to the boy’s back, “I wish only to be free of my gilded cage.” He dropped a bag full of coins in front of the servant, “For your silence.” He rode off as fast as the horse would take him.

Blair gathered the coins and rushed home. He heard his stepfather yelling his name, but he made time to show the coins to Magda and smiled at her confusion.

“Where ever did you get these?” She looked to the common room, hoping the master did not hear the coins drop.

“From an angel on horseback. You know what could be done with these?” He looked pointedly at the woman.

“Maurice?” she asked timidly.

“If the Baron can sell your husband to pay his taxes, then these coins can certainly buy him back again. The court will have to let him go.”

“The King has sold him, he is bound for the Americas.”

“This is our home and I will not see it fall apart.” Blair was adamant on this point.

“Blair, we are waiting!” The stern voice of his stepfather demanded Blair front and center.

With a smile quickly hidden, he hurried to do his bidding.

\------

Jim Ellison, Prince of Cascadia hated his situation as heir apparent. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone. It was only in the middle of the great forests that Jim was able to find any peace. He could always hear the voices of his people if he was in the castle. Alone in the woods was his only escape.

Alas, he heard commotion up ahead. Gypsies were pilfering the possessions of an old man. Damn, he must attend.

The wizened old man begged his attention as he rode up, “Oh, please, sir, for the love of god, the painting. That man there, he’s getting away.”

Jim saw his father’s men approaching, “There, they will aid you.”

The old man looked and saw no one, “Please! It is my life.”

Jim realized that the soldiers were actually still far off, and the man was in desperate need. Damn again. He rode after the fleeing thief and caught up to him just as he was about to enter the river. Jim jumped from his horse onto the back of the gypsy. They fell into the water. The tube with the painting was in Jim’s hand as he broke the water’s surface. His father’s men were there to help him out of the water. The gypsy was long gone.

Resigned, Jim allowed the men to aid him and dry him off. He hated his life.

He returned the painting tube to the old man.

“Thank you, dear boy. I am indebted.” His white hair stood out all over his head, but his smile was genuine.

Simon and Henry looked to the prince.

“Oh, don’t look at me that way, I only hoped to see something of the world before I gave up my life for the good of the country.” Jim rolled his eyes at the look from the guardsmen.

The old man stopped and turned, puzzled, “Then why did you stop?”

“I must lack conviction, and it seemed you needed my help.” Jim replied, looking to the old man.

Simon spoke up, “Signore daVinci has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence.”

Excited, Jim asked, “Leonardo daVinci?”

The man nodded, “Michaelangelo is stuck under a ceiling in Rome. I am only the second choice.”

“That is marvelous. You are the very founder of forward thinking and my father is the King of backward thinking. You are my salvation, maybe you can force him into the sixteenth century.”

Leonardo daVinci looked bewildered and looked to the Captain of the guard for clarification. “Do translate.”

“Prince Jim suffers from an arranged marriage, among other things,” Simon clarified. Henry smirked and daVinci nodded in understanding.

They headed back to the palace after one, now necessary, stop.

\-------

“Sir, I return the horse I borrowed earlier. I hope I did not frighten your servant,” Price spoke at courtesy demanded.

“I know nothing, the servant is mute.”

“Well, he spoke well enough when I encountered him.”

“It comes and goes.” Quinn just wished to be off the subject of the oaf. His wish was granted as his daughters exited the door in a stumbling fashion.

“Good day, Your Highness,” they spoke together.

The Prince nodded, not really wishing to even remotely flirt with the females. He made his excuses and his party took their leave.

He could hear Quinn behind him, “Carolyn, you caught his eye. He won’t marry that Spanish bitch now that he has seen you.”

The other daughter answered, “I don’t believe he noticed any of us.”

Quinn again, “How would you know, you’re only interested in food.”

Jim shook his head and turned his horse toward the palace, now paying attention to what was in front of him.

\-------

“Where do you think you are going?” the young servant asked the man as he bundled up fine clothes and headed behind the dressing curtain.

“I must get Maurice back, today is the last chance.” Blair told him from behind the partition.

“How do you expect to do that? Who will listen to a commoner?” He waited earnestly for the answer.

“I will not be a commoner today.” Blair stepped from behind the curtain dressed in nobleman’s finery. Blair asked his boyhood friend, Rafe. “I don’t look too silly, do I?”

Astounded, the painter shook his head, “No, you will fool all that set eyes on you.”

Blair blushed, unused to such talk directed toward him.

“If you are to be taken as a nobleman, you must play the part. You look down to no one. And we must do something with that hair.” Rafe picked up the horse hair brush and began combing the long locks.

In less than a quarter hour, Blair was on his way to the palace. Excitement added a bounce to his step. He took in the sights, just as they were described, they were stunning, but his face gave none of his thoughts away. The turrets of the castle were impressive and the drawbridge was just as the drawings he seen. Today, he was playing a part. He would have to do it well to secure a loved one.

He saw the cage wagon being loaded with chained men. He spied Maurice among them. He hurried to the wagon and stood in its path. “I wish to address the issue of this gentleman,” he pointed to Maurice. “He is my servant and I wish to pay the debt against him.”

“You’re too late. He is already bought and paid for,” the rough caretaker groused.

“I have here twenty gold francs.” Blair held up the velvet bag of coins.

“You can have me for twenty gold francs,” the man leered at Blair.

“I demand that you stop, or I will take this matter before the king,” Blair bluffed.

“It’s the King that sold them. They are now the property of Caritier.”

“He is not property at all you ill mannered tub of guts. Do you think you have the right to chain people like chattel? I demand that you release him at once.”

“Get out of my way,” the tub of guts yelled into Blair’s face.

A voice from behind him spoke, “You dare raise you voice to a nobleman?”

“Your Highness. Ah, forgive me, Sire, I meant no disrespect. It’s..ah, I’m jus following orders ‘ere. It’s my job to take these criminals and thieves to the coast.”

Blair turned and faced the prince, hoping against hope that the royal did not recognize him. “A servant is not a thief, Your Highness, and those that are can’t help themselves.” Blair stated firmly.

“Really? Well, then, by all means, enlighten us.” Jim couldn’t believe the hair on the young man. The curls, the texture, he found he wanted badly to touch it.

Blair looked directly into the prince’s eyes as he spoke, “If you, suffer your people to be ill educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them. What else is to be concluded, Sire, that you first make thieves and then punish them.”

Jim was stunned, “Well…..there you have it.” He looked to the wagon master, “Release him.”

“But, Sire?”

“I said, release him.” Jim yelled the order.

The man nodded and complied. “Done.”

Blair embraced Maurice and whispered, “Meet me at the bridge.” Then louder like a lord would, “Prepare the horses.” He winked at Maurice before he turned back to the prince.

“I thank you, Your Highness.” Blair bowed to the man.

daVinci watched amused as the nobleman nodded then rushed away, seemingly not that impressed by the prince.

Intrigued, Jim jumped off the saddle. He chased after the fleeing man, “Have we met?” he called after him.

“I do not believe so, Your Highness.”

“I thought I knew all the nobleman.”

“I am not that nobel,” was muttered under his breath before he formed an answer. “I am visiting a cousin.” Blair told him as he continued walking away.

“Who?” he asked as he caught up to him. He wondered why he thought himself not noble.

“My cousin.”

“Yes, you said that. Which one?”

“The only one I have, Sire.” Blair finally made eye contact.

“Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?” Jim was perplexed and intrigued at the same time. This had never happened before.

“No, and yes.”

“Well then, pray, tell me your cousin’s name that I might call on them to learn your name. Anyone that can quote Thomas Moore is well worth the effort.” Jim was at his most charming.

Stunned, “The Prince has read Utopia.” Blair smiled as he said the words.

“I found it sentimental and dull, I confess that the plight of the everyday rustic bores me,” the Prince confessed.

“I gather you do not converse with many peasants,” Blair said knowingly.

“Certainly not. No, naturally.” The royal was perplexed at the question.

“Excuse me, Sire, but there is nothing natural about it. A country’s character is defined by its everyday rustics, as you call them. They are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect, not………”

“Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?”

“Well, you gave one man back his life, but did you even glance at the others?” Blair hurried away

Following first and then getting in front of the fleeing man, “Please I beg of you…… a name…any name.”

“I fear the only name to leave you with is Blair deNaomi.” It wasn’t his last name but it was a family name.

“There now, that wasn’t so hard.” Jim smiled, satisfied that he had procured a name.

They were then both distracted by the presence of the queen.

“Oh Jim, you’re back,” his mother called out. Blair made his escape amid all the ruckus and confusion surrounding the Queen’s appearance.

She spoke again as she drew closer to Jim, “The King would like a word with you. Several, in fact.”

“He usually does,” Jim looked back and lost the intriguing man. He looked about but was unable to locate him. ‘Damn,’ he thought to himself. That man was the most interesting person he’d met in ages.

\-------

Blair and Maurice crested the hill and were able to look down on Magda and Penelope. Magda looked up and she ran to greet her much missed husband. Blair was contented. The only family he had was back together in one piece. It had been worth the risk.

The embracing couple welcomed their daughter and Blair into their circle of hugs.

\-------

Jim walked along side his mother, the Queen. They entered the study together.

King William looked angrily at his heir, “You, sir, are restricted to the grounds.”

“Are you putting me under house arrest?” Jim smirked at the age-old punishment.

“Do not mock me boy, for I am in a foul disposition and I will have my way,” the King was getting angrier as he looked upon his son’s challenging expression.

“Or what? You’ll send me off to the Americas like some criminal, all for the sake of some stupid contract?” Jim expressed himself honestly.

“You are the crown prince of Cascadia……” the King began.

“And it is MY life.”

“Oh, William, shut up and sit down. Really! The two of you act like small children.” Turning, the Queen looked her son in the eye, “Sweetheart, you were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations.”

“Forgive me, mother, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy.” Jim referred to his parents own arranged marriage.

Grace looked to William then back to her son

William was still incensed, “You will marry Rhonda by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can.”

“What’s it to be father, hot oil or the rack?” Jim asked in a bored manner.

Enraged, the royal jumped from his seat and barked, “I will simply deny you the crown and live forever.”

Jim jumped up, excited. “Agreed, I don’t want it.” He walked out, momentarily happy.

“He‘s your son………..,” the King said to his wife as he gazed on the retreating back of the heir to the throne.

\-------

As Blair entered the common room he was struck on the face and thrown against the wall. “You imbecile, how could you.”

Stunned and confused, Blair stammered, “What?”

“Think, you stupid pig.” Blair’s stepfather, Quinn yelled at him.

Blair looked to Megan as she was making a horse gallop with her fingers.

“Prince Jim stole our horse this morning?” Blair stammered.

“Yes, that could explain why he returned it this afternoon. How dare you let him surprise us like that. Carolyn could have been caught out. Luckily she gave a wonderful performance. She will be the princess. I won't have you deliberately holding back information. If it happens again, it will be 50 lashings.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There is no excuse for you. Get out of my sight.” Quinn turned away from the sight of the pathetic man in front of him.

\------------

“Whom did you meet that has you so intrigued?” the Queen asked as she walked along side her son.

“Blair de Naomi.” Jim’s eyes held a dreamy look.

“That is a he and not a she?” The queen stated the obvious as her son seemed to be lost in thought.

“Yes, very puzzling, that, but no one has ever interested me in all ways as he has done, this nobleman.” Jim answered his mother honestly.

“Was it a ploy?” She needed to look out for her son; he was unclear in the ways of the heart.

“No, I could read that he was sincere in his passion. The depth of commitment he showed to his servant was unknown to me til this morning.”

“You must be careful, my dear,” the Queen cautioned her son.

“Yes, I am always aware of that. Even Father does not know.” Jim was always saddened by that reminder. His father would think him a freak.

“Know what?” William asked as he joined them.

“That I wish to fall in love,” Jim filled in quickly.

The king looked pensive for a moment. “In honor of Signore daVinci, I have decided to throw a ball, a masque, at which point you and I will strike a compromise.” He looked at his son.

“Compromise? You?” Jim’s voice was incredulous.

“If love is what you seek, then I suggest you find it before then. For five days hence, at the stroke of midnight, you will announce your engagement or I will announce it for you. Agreed?”

“Amazed, Jim questioned, “And what of your treaty?”

“Let me worry about Spain, you have bigger problems.” The King was satisfied with the bargain.

“Choose wisely, my dear, Jim. Divorce is only something they do in England.” The Queen and mother warned.

The King walked away in a huff. The Queen looked fondly at her son, “Trust your heart.”

\---------

Blair had finished his chores and his stepfather and sisters were away to town. He took the opportunity to swim in the river. He shed his clothes to his underwear and jumped in. Alone at last and the tranquility was all his.

\---------

Prince Jim accompanied Leonardo daVinci to the river so that the man could experiment with some of his tinkerings.

“Do you really think there is only one perfect mate?” Jim asked the forward thinker. He really respected his take on life. He knew that Blair would, too. Jim shook his head, he just couldn’t get that man out of his head.

“I do.” daVinci answered the question put to him.

“How can you be certain to find them? What happens if the person that’s perfect doesn’t appear, or if she does and she turns out to be a he? What does one do then?” Jim threw several queries at the scholar.

“You learn to pay attention………..If you’re lucky enough to find that kindred spirit……you can not leave everything to fate, sometimes you have to give her a hand. The mirror of yourself is the most important find, not the vassal it resides in.” daVinci patted the confused prince on his shoulder.

Jim stared hard at the forward thinker, wondering if he meant what he said.

daVinci pointed to his huge wooden shoes and exclaimed, “Do you want to see if they work?”

Jim looked on in wonder as the man walked atop the water. He was just as startled as the artist when the yelp broke loudly into the silence.

Jim ran to the water’s edge only to see daVinci speaking with Blair. Leonardo was helping the young man out of the water. When Jim ran to assist, Blair slipped and fell into the water again.

Embarrassed, Blair commented, “Careful, it’s very slippery right there.”

“Here, let me help,” he wrapped his cape about the wet man shoulders. He gave daVinci only a cursory look to ensure that he was all right, the Prince’s attention was riveted on the wet nobleman.

“Thank you,” Blair smiled.

daVinci watched in wonder, as the prince was completely captivated

“Where are your servants?” Jim was curious.

“I decided to give them the day off,” Blair bowed his head as he said the lie.

Chuckling, “Off from what?…life?”

Blair shook his head in sad wonder, “Don’t you ever tire of having people wait on you all the time?”

“Yes, but, they’re servants, it’s what they do,” Jim recited what he’d been brought up on.

“Well, I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours,” frustrated at the man’s inability to see beyond his station, Blair got up, “I must be going.”

“You’re angry with me,” Jim found he was delighted by this instead of upset.

“No,” Blair lied.

“Admit it,” he knew he was, now the Prince needed to know why.

“Well, yes if you must know.”

“Why?” Truly wanting to know why. For some reason he wanted this nobleman’s good opinion.

“Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery,” Blair told him honestly.

Again, astounded, “I am afraid, sir, that you are a walking contradiction and I find that rather fascinating.” Jim was entranced with the young man.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You spout the ideals of a utopian society, and yet you live the live of a courtier.” Jim stated and questioned at the same time.

“And you own all the land there is and yet you take no pride in working it. Is that not also a contradiction?” Blair threw the question right back at the prince.

“First I am arrogant and now I have no pride, however do I manage all that?” Amused despite the implied insult.

“You have everything and still the world holds no joy and yet you insist on making fun of those who would see it for its possibilities.” Blair was so ardent in his belief.

Startled beyond anything he had ever encountered “How do you do it?”

“What?”

“Live each day with this kind of passion, don’t you find it exhausting?” Jim looked down into blue eyes that radiated curiosity.

Blair’s mouth curved at the sides, “Only when I’m around you. Why do you like to irritate me so?”

“Why do you rise to the occasion?” Jim queried back.

They laughed. daVinci felt he was blessed to watch the two together. It had been a long time since he had seen the likes before. A perfect match and yet neither saw the truth. Ah, the foibles of youth.

Blair heard his name being called by Megan. He knew that he needed to leave immediately. He handed the now wet cape back to its owner and said, “Forgive me, Your Highness. I have lost track of the hour.”

daVinci tried to keep the young man with them longer by crying excitedly, “But the wind, it’s perfect.” He held up his wind flier for Blair’s perusal.

Sincerely, Blair bowed his head in disappointment, “I am sorry.”

“I want to see you tomorrow.” Jim called out after the fleeing man.

“I must go,” Blair waved as he ran down the hill.

Jim turned to the old man, “Why does he keep doing that?”

The wizened man just smiled.

\------------

Blair was back in place and had not gone missed. He held the afternoon’s conversation in waiting so that he might review it again later.

As a family servant, he laid the food on the table and received no acknowledgement from his stepfather nor his stepsister, Carolyn. Megan, on the other hand, did nod a thank you.

Megan then relayed a conversation heard at court earlier. Blair leaned in interested, as it became apparent that Prince Jim was the topic of discussion.

“Oh, and did you hear, the Prince went to the King and asked that he release all those men bound for the Americas.” Megan was quite proud that only she had been privy to the conversation.

“He didn’t,” Blair was delighted that the Prince took his words to heart. His stepfather glared at the intrusion Blair made.

“Now, by royal decree, any man who sails must be compensated,” Megan continued.

“Compensated? Humph, what is the world coming to.” Quinn was disgusted by the apparent lack of good sense displayed by the King.

Carolyn was miffed on another matter. “There is talk that the Prince is infatuated with some upstart. No one seems to exactly who this upstart is.”

Blair smiled to himself.

\-------

At market the following day, Blair set out their vegetables for sale as the vile Garret Kincade approached the booth. That man had an air of evil about him. Blair never felt comfortable in his presence.

“Blair of Sandburg, you grow more beautiful each week.” Kincade racked his eyes over the trim form of the man before him. He would love to see that body without clothes.

“You, Mister Kincade, waste your flattery.” Blair kept his eyes averted.

“If you came to work for me, I could keep you dressed in finery, or not at all. I may be twice your age, but I am well endowed.” The wretched man crowed, wanting Blair to look at the tightness already tenting his tights.

Blair ignored the attempted hoyden. He went about the booth business.

Kincade did not desist in his attempt to woo the virgin male. “My holdings attest to my prowess and I am well able to assist the less fortunate. You are in need of a benefactor and I am in need of a spirited male to accommodate me.”

“Prunes?” Blair forced a smile, their house needed his patronage.

“No, I buy nothing this week. And it would due you well to remember that without my generosity, your pittance of a farm would ceases to exist. I’d be very, very careful if I were you.”

Blair felt the sudden need of a bath as he watched Kincade walk away.

\------

Sunday was another day that Blair looked forward to enjoying. Most of the town would attend church and that would draw his stepfamily away and leave his mother’s home to himself. He could capture a pleasant memory of the past on mornings such as these.

Penelope’s son and his best friend, Rafe, couldn’t be kept in this fine morning. daVinci had given Blair a wind flyer and Rafe wanted to try it out.

Rafe’s first run had his flyer sucked up by a tree. Blair gallantly offered to climb and liberate daVinci’s wind flyer for his friend. Blair then ran with the flier and got it airborne.

Rafe settled in to paint and enjoy watching his friend be happy. But he wondered how long that would be if the Baron’s rumors were true. So he started a theoretical conversation. “I don’t know what you’re so happy about, you’re gonna be swimming in manure if they get married.”

“I don’t know why it bothers you so, I could care less,” Blair remarked as he dashed about with the wind mover.

“You’re lying. The Prince would be your brother-in-law and you, Blair deNaomi, would be bringing them breakfast in bed.” Rafe knew that this would bother his friend on some level.

“Yes, but then they would move into the palace and I could stay with the manor, and turn things around. That’s all that matters.” Blair was earnest in his words.

“You like him, admit it.” Rafe was dog-eared on the topic.

“Nope.”

Rafe looked up from his painting and saw the Prince’s guards preceding the Royal’s coach and tested his idea, “And I suppose if you saw him again you’d simply…”

“I’d walk right up to him and say, Your Highness, my family is your family. Please, take them away.” Blair added the bow to his words.

“Good, because here’s your big chance, he’s headed this way.” Rafe pointed in the distance.

“Shit!” Blair ran and hid inside the closest haystack.

Jim rode right up to Rafe and stopped, “I am looking for Signore daVinci. We were supposed to go to the monastery together. Have you seen him?”

Rafe couldn’t believe that the Prince would think a common peasant like him would brush elbows with the likes of that famed artist. “daVinci? Why, no, Your Highness,” Rafe answered as he bowed before the royal.

“But is that not his flying contraption…where did you get it?” The Prince pointed to the flying wind flier.

Blair looked at the controls in his hand and let it go. The wind took it off.

Rafe saw the move and was inspired, “From Blair deNaomi, he is a friend of his.”

An animated look took residence on the Prince’s face, “You know him? Please, I must find him. Do you know where he is staying?”

Rafe saw Blair shake his head no. Rafe almost smiled, “I believe, Your Highness, that he is staying with a cousin, at the estate of Baron Quinn.”

Jim was disappointed, he did not care for the Baron. “Oh, that does present a problem.”

Rafe would not be deterred now that he warmed up to his idea, “But……. I do know that he is there, alone, at this moment.” He so hoped that the Prince would get the idea.

Jim’s face brightened, “Excellent.” He paused, remembering Blair’s words. He looked at the servant boy, “Nice painting. He actually smiled at the waif before he rode off. Blair would have been proud.

After the royal was far enough away, Blair stormed over to his friend, “Rafe, you horrible twit.”

Rafe was bemused, “Did you hear? He liked my painting.”

“And he is headed toward my house,” Blair was agitated, but pleased that those simple words had so pleased his friend.

Rafe looked at Blair earnestly, “I suggest you run.”

And run he did.

As the provincial man rushed in the door, he yelled out to his friends, “Please. Quick.”

His voice brought Magda and Penelope on the run and he quickly explained as he began stripping his old clothes off. The trio were all exhausted by the time the doorknocker sounded.

Blair opened the door on the third knock, “Your Highness, what an unexpected surprise.” Blair didn’t like the way his heart raced as he looked upon the prince. Talk about rising above your station.

“Blair deNaomi,” Jim smiled then asked, “Do you not attend church?”

“My faith is better served away from those rabid crowds.”

Jim looked embarrassed, “Yes, I am afraid my father’s edict has created quite a … ah a phenomena. Which, is why I am bound for the monastery. The Franciscans have an astonishing library and since you are so fond of reading, I thought, perhaps, that you might join me.” Hope was in his eyes.

“‘Tis not fair, Sire, you have found my weakness, but I have yet to learn yours.” Blair smiled at the man before him.

“Well, I should think it is quite obvious,” Jim looked pointedly into Blair’s eyes to see if he found any rejection or deceit there. He didn’t, his heart sang. He turned to his guardsmen. “Captain Simon, I shall not be needing my horse or your services.”

Simon smiled and nodded his head.

“Today, I am simply, Jim.” He held out his hand to Blair.

Blair smiled a brilliant smile and placed his hand inside’s Jim’s.

The ride to monastery was not quiet. Blair shared his love of the land and the people. Jim sat bemused and entranced. He couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt in the presence of this nobleman.

The carriage pulled up and the occupants in the coach could hear the melodic voices of the singing monks. They stepped above the mist as they reached the last stair before the huge wooden doors.

Jim held the door open for Blair and watched his expression as joy filled the younger man’s face. The genuine happiness that radiated from Blair was enough thanks for the trip. Jim found himself reaching out with his senses and cataloging the man. Something he rarely did. Usually, no one interested him enough that he wanted to remember or recognize them later.

They made there way down the circular staircase.

Blair looked about him in wonder. All the books, it made him giddy. “It makes me want to cry.” He swept his arm about the area as he spoke.

Jim smiled, “Pick one.” He knew that he could get the monks to part with one.

Blair shook his head, “I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens.”

Again, he found himself amazed by this man. “What is it that touches you so?”

Blair turned and looked out the stairwell, “I guess it is because when I was young my mother would read to me. She cherished the written word.”

“What sort of books?” Jim wanted to know everything about him.

“Science, anthropology, philosophy. I suppose they remind me of her. She died when I was 10…. Utopia was the last book she read to me.”

“Explains why you quote it.

“Thanks for sharing this with me, never have I seen anything so wonderful, Blair indicated all the books that surrounded them.

Jim was afraid that Blair would bounce away in happiness. He realized that he had never in his royal life ever felt the way that Blair did at this moment. Self-revelation was difficult to stomach.

“Is something wrong?” Blair looked down at the Prince’s sad face.

“In all my years of study, not one of my tutors had demonstrated the passion that you have shown me in the last two days. You have more conviction in one memory than I have in my entire being.”

“Your Highness, if there is anything that I have said or done…….” Blair began.

“Please don’t, it’s not you.” Jim looked up to the now sorrowful face. This man warmed his heart by the compassion he displayed. “Come, let me show you more.”

\---------

On the return ride, the carriage stumbled in a rabbit hole and a wheel broke.

Jim got out but hadn’t a clue how to fix it. “Well, this is terribly embarrassing.”

The coachman looked at the problem, “We’ll head back to the monastery at once, Your Highness.”

Blair was now very worried about the repercussions on his late arrival, “And we shall continue on foot.” He matched his actions to his words.

“It’s half a days walk.” Jim stately flatly.

“Come on, Your Highness, where’s your sense of adventure?” Blair challenged.

Jim could sense that Blair was agitated, “Well, I guess if you put it that way.” Jim smiled, in spite of their predicament, Blair had such spirit.

After about three hours, Jim decided they were off track. Blair scrambled up the tree as his fine tunic lay on the rocks and the Prince paced back and forth.

“You would think I would know the way to my own castle,” Jim just stopped himself from whining.

“Why is it one never stops for directions?…..ah, there it is. It’s back that way.” Blair pointed to the south, and Jim could see the direction Blair pointed to.

“I still can’t believe that I am down here and you are up there, and practically in your underwear.” Jim was assailed with a stray thought that he would greatly like to see all the under garments gone. He felt his cock harden at the thought. He willed it away. It was not the proper time, and may never be.

The smile could be heard in Blair’s voice as he answered, “I can’t have you breaking your royal neck, now can I? And, I would have only soiled the clothes if I had climbed in them.”

“You climb rock and trees, rescue servants, you swim alone…is there anything you don’t do?” Jim had never known a man with this much zest for living.

I cant fly, so I’ll have to climb down.” Blair started his way down the tree trunk.

Distracted by Blair’s form, Jim was unaware of the presence of another behind him until the tap on the shoulder and the punch in the nose.

He righted himself and looked at his attackers, “Oh no, it’s you again.” He recognized the gypsies from his encounter with them over daVinci’s painting. “Stay aloft, my friend, the Prince called over his shoulder, There are games a foot.” He drew his sword and knife and prepared to do battle. No harm would come to Blair as long as he lived.

He fought tenaciously and with great bravery, but he was only one until Blair joined in by jumping on the nearest gypsy as he descended the tree. Blair was captured readily and a knife was put to his neck.

Jim desisted immediately, “Let him go. Your quarrel is with me.”

“Release him,” the gypsy king told his men.

Blair spoke immediately upon his release, “I insist that you release me at once. And since you deprive me of my escort, I demand a horse as well.” The bravado that appeared was really only fear of the Baron if he did not return in time.

Jim couldn’t believe the bravado and evidently neither could the lead gypsy.

He nearly gaped at the young man’s audacity. He couldn’t believe that this wisp of a man with the dark curls and endless blue eyes could be so demanding in the face of instant death. He liked this one.

“Fine-Gentleman, you may have anything that you can carry.” The gypsy king waved his arm about, encompassing all they had.

Blair looked him square in the face, “May I have your word on that, sir?”

The gent called him sir in earnest and had faith that he would keep his word. The leader guessed he would at that, “On my honor as a gypsy. Whatever you can carry.”

Blair looked the head gypsy in the eye and saw that what he said was true. He nodded and took his tunic from his hands and moved to stand directly in front of Jim. Blair bent at the waist and picked up Jim with his back. He turned to the lead gypsy bowed and smiled as he walked away amid all the laughter.

The shock on the leader’s face was for the brazen way that the young man had manipulated his words. But he found himself delighted at the honest trickery and laughed along with his men as he watched him walk further away with his bundle still on his back.

“Wait, please, come back. I’ll give you a horse.” Outfoxed by a tenderfoot, he loved it.

The gypsies made camp and invited the pair for food. Their rumbling stomachs made the decision for them. They ate and enjoyed the company of the nomadic people. Blair’s eyes were alive with excitement and Jim was sucked in.

As the waited for their food to digest, they played hand games. Jim felt carefree, more so than he had ever felt, even in childhood. When one would lose, they would divulge a secret. Jim seemed to be losing the most.

“It is your turn.” Blair was then startled by one of Jim’s revelations.

“I have no desire to be king.” The solemn face spoke the truth.

“But think of all the wonderful things you could do; for your country, for the world.”

“Yes, but to be so defined by your position. To never be seen as who you are, but what you are, you have no idea how insufferable that is.”

“You might be surprised,” Blair said dryly.

“Really?” Jim hoped he could be.

“A gypsy, for example, is rarely painted as anything else. They’re defined by their status as your title defines you, but that is not who they are. You have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations…” Blair realized that he let his mouth and thoughts get away from him. “I am sorry, my mouth has run away with me again.”

Jim smiled at his companion, “No, gentle one, it is your mouth that has me hypnotized.” Jim was lost in scent of Blair and slowly leaned in.

Blair swallowed and met him half way. The kiss was gentle, an introduction of lips. Jim pulled back, but found it wasn’t enough and went back for more. Blair did not refuse him.

The kiss might have become deeper but for the gypsy laughter. The men drew apart amid the clapping, embarrassed in a good kind of way.

Jim found himself wanting to confess all to Blair. “There is more I need to share with you.”

“You can tell me anything,” the warm glow inside growing stronger.

“I can … I can see farther that most people. I can hear things from so far away it should be impossible. I can smell what people had for dinner yesterday. Most the time I keep my oddities locked up inside. My father doesn’t even know about them. The fair people would hang me. What about you?” Jim knew this was the final test for him. He forced himself to raise his head and see Blair’s expression.

Blair had only pleased surprise on his face, Jim thought he must have misunderstood. Before Jim could speak, Blair did.

“Jim, you forget, I have read a lot. I have read some obscure works dealing with heightened senses. Very few are blessed in such a way to help others. I bet the monk’s library has some of the books I need to help you. You could learn to control them.”

“Blair, you never cease to amaze me. I can’t believe………..” He let his thoughts trail off as he captured the full lips again.

“You’ll let me help?” Blair pressed on, very much wanting Jim to agree.

Jim looked deep into the eyes of the one he held within his arms and saw only sincerity. “Yes, you can guide me. Chief. You’ll be my chief. I don’t think I’ll mind taking orders from you.” The Prince covered the beckoning lips once more.

The rode back together upon the horse the gypsies gave them. Jim kept Blair within the circle of his arms and nuzzled the long hair. As they reached their destination, both men slid off the horse’s back.

Jim stole another quick kiss. “You saved my life you know, back there in the woods.”

Blair smiled flirtatiously, “One does what one can, sire.”

“Jim,” the Prince corrected him immediately.

“Jim,” Blair acquiesced.

Jim grinned as he covered Blair’s lips one last time.

As Blair moved away from him, Jim asked, “Blair, do you know the ruins at Ambouis? I often go there to be alone. Will you meet me there? Tomorrow?”

Blair nodded, “I shall try.”

“Then I will wait there all day.” Jim spoke the truth.

Blair walked away, waving once, hardly believing

\--------

Upon his return to the castle, Jim went straight to his parent’s chambers and whipped open their bed curtain.

Groggily, the King said, “Off with your head.”

Grace opened her eyes to an excited son, “William, wake up, our son has something to tell us.”

Jim was animated, “Mother, father, I want to build a university with the largest library on the continent. Where anyone can study, no matter their station.” Jim waited for their reply.

William looked all about him, “All right, who are you? And what have you done with our son?”

Jim laughed and closed the curtain only to whip it open once again, “Oh, and I want to invite the gypsies to the ball.” He left with a smile on his face and a happy heart.

\------

The old bed curtains were torn aside as Quinn kicked the bed that Blair slept in. Blair barely stirred.

“Are you ill?” Quinn shouted to get his attention.

“No ………yes.” Blair didn’t even open his eyes to answer.

“Where were you?” Quinn wasn’t done shouting.

“I got lost.” Blair forced his eyes open.

Quinn kicked the bed again, “I don’t believe you. You’re hiding something, I can feel it.”

Apathetically, “Why don’t you tell me so I can get back to sleep?”

“What about our breakfast?” Carolyn whined.

Blair looked to his stepsister and replied, “You have two hands, make it yourself.”

Carolyn spurted, “Oh, why you lazy, little leech.”

Quinn looked to his other daughter, “Megan, go and boil some water,” he commanded.

“Me? Boil some water? I knew it,” shocked again at how cruel her father could treat her.

Later that morning Magda called Blair into his room where he found Carolyn trashing his one chest left him by his mother. The bitch had her hands on his mother’s finest dress.

“What do you think you are doing?” Blair demanded hands on hips.

“After your performance this morning, I am seizing any pittance you have,” his stepfather barked at him. “Carolyn is finer than your mother could have ever hoped to have been.”

“Do you believe that these games, these intrigues will win you the crown?” Blair laughed harshly to himself as he thought that the prince doesn’t even go for women. He had felt the hardened member pressed against his stomach during their last embrace, “To hunt royalty like some sport, it’s disgusting.”

Blair picked up the shoes and explained, “These were my mother’s.”

Carolyn remarked snidely, “Yes and she’s dead.”

Blair had heard enough against his mother and this latest from the large woman who would never fit into the gown. He pulled the rug from under her and watched with undisguised glee as she fell upon her wide bottom.

Quinn picked up Blair’s book and held it over the fire, “Consider carefully, Blair, your mother’s book or your mother’s shoes.”

He thrust the shoes into Carolyn’s face and she grabbed them and held them close to her chest. Quinn then dropped the book into the fire anyway.

“NO!” Blair tried to rush and grab the book out of the fire, but Quinn held him back. “For pulling the rug.” He laughed at the anguished look on Blair’s face.

Megan stood in disbelief at the cruelty and was the only one that helped apply the salve after Blair received fifty lashings for conduct unbecoming a servant. As Megan cared for the ravaged back she said quietly, “They should have never said that about your mother. I always remembered her as smelling good.”

Blair smiled at the pleasant remembrance, “Thank you. Me, too.”

\----------

Later that day, Blair found himself alone as the others went to town. He dressed carefully and hurried to Ambouis to meet Jim.

He walked in stiffly as his back pained him, but the sight of Jim waiting there for him lifted his spirits. He looked around at the rustic beauty of the place. Drinking in the tranquillity around him he moved toward Jim who was sitting in an opening.

“Hello, Chief,” Jim greeted Blair with a beaming smile. He was elated that Blair had come.

“Hello.”

“Are you well?” Jim sensed something but he wasn’t sure what.

“I fear that I am not myself today.” Blair knew that he needed to speak the truth, but it was hard to get words out in the glow that surrounded Jim’s smile.

“I feel as though my skin is the only thing that is keeping me from going everywhere at once.” Jim eyes were aflame.

“There is something I must tell you,” Blair said seriously.

“And I you. But first, your book, you left it in the carriage yesterday.”

Blair nodded his thanks, “Your Highness.”

The prince shook his head, “Jim.” He wanted to hear his name on Blair’s lips.

“Jim. There is much to say, but I can not stay long.” Blair wanted the truth said.

Jim was excited to have Blair here in his secret place. He led him around, “Come, let me show you,” he led him to the tall trees intertwined with those close to it. “I have measured my life by these trees. Starting here and going all the way up there and still they grow…so much life to live……..and I no longer imagine it alone, like I have always done.”

“You are not making this easy,” Blair told him. A warmth stole through him at the quixotic words.

“I have not slept for fear that I would wake and find all this a dream. Last night I had a revelation, that with you by my side, we could use these oddities to the benefit of all. I feel the most wonderful freedom. Never before did I think it possible.” Jim confided a truth that had never passed his lips.

“It wasn’t me,” he didn’t want Jim disappointed.

“You are unlike anyone I have ever known and tomorrow at the masque, I will make it known to the world.” Jim placed Blair’s hand over his heart.

“Why did you turn out to be so wonderful?” Blair asked as he rested his head on Jim’s chest.

“Jim smiled, “Now, what did you want to tell me?”

The truth was unsuitable now, “Simply that last night was the happiest night of my life.”

Jim lowered his lips and covered Blair’s. The kiss started gentle, but took on a life of its own. Tongues met and welcomed the other inside, sharing all with each other. Jim held Blair even tighter and Blair reacted with a grimace of pain. He covered it up quickly with a moan of pleasure so Jim wouldn’t use his senses on him.

Blair broke away, “I must go.” He brushed Jim’s cheek and rushed away.

Jim’s cried, “No, stay.”

“I can’t,” he called over his shoulder. Blair left with tears in his eyes.

He rushed back to the estate, changed in the pig stall and then made his way to the house with a bucket of apples that he had picked earlier.

As he rounded the corner, Quinn pushed him up against the wall, “Where is the gown and the slippers? They are missing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Blair stated calmly.

Carolyn cried out, “You hid them, I know it.”

“Where did you put them?” Quinn yelled.

“Where are the missing tapestries…maybe the gown is with them?” Blair responded with a sarcastic tone.

“You will produce them…” Quinn demanded.

“I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother’s dress on that spoiled, selfish, cow.”

Quinn sneered, “Perhaps I can arrange that.”

Magda, Maurice and Megan gasped at the hate that Quinn spoke with.

Quinn took Blair by the ear and tossed him in the lowest cellar and locked the door shut. He took the key with him after a warning to the servants. “Open this door and you will wish you had never been born.” He turned to his favorite daughter, “Come, Carolyn, we must go fetch a dress.”

Megan looked at her father, “Father, it is only a ball.”

“Yes, and you are only going for the food,” he sneered. Megan shrank back against the stone wall.

\---------

At the palace, Jim was receiving bad news. The Queen had heard from Baron Quinn that the reason that Blair deNaomi had not joined court formally was that he was to be married in France and was leaving that very afternoon.

Jim never questioned his mother’s information. He had always suspected that happiness was not allowed to be his and he sank into deep despair. Blair had lied. He may have tried to tell him earlier, but still, that meant that yesterday had all been a lie.

\---------

Maurice talked to Rafe, “You must go to the Prince. He expects to see Blair tonight.”

“I can not, I am but a servant.” Rafe did not have the stomach for that.

Frustrated, “Then go to daVinci. Surely one painter can speak with another?” Maurice implored. He wanted to rend help to the one that had saved him from sure death.

Aghast, “I could no sooner talk to god.”

“Be a man, Rafe, be bold. For Blair.” Maurice saw the Baron and rushed off to tend to his carriage, leaving Rafe in a quandary.

\--------

Fireworks lit the night sky, announcing the festivities were to begin. Food booths and sellers had their wares out and prepared. Throngs of people made they way close to the place gardens. Excitement was in the air. An announcement was expected and with the offer of free drink most didn’t care what was going to be said. The entire providence was ready for the masque.

Inside the castle all was not ready. William knew from a talk with his wife that his son was heartbroken. Jim was the picture of despair.

Meanwhile, Rafe stole through the booths in search of information on daVinci. His desire to help Blair stronger that his fear of seeking out strangers.

With Blair locked behind solid doors, Quinn led his daughters to their carriage.

Megan complained, “I wanted to be the peacock.” She had seen the costume first and Carolyn had ripped it from her hands.

Tired of her already, Quinn said, “The horse is one of god’s noblest creatures, now shut up.”

Megan mumbled, “Why don’t you have me pull the carriages, too?”

“I would if I thought we’d get there any faster.” Quinn nearly snarled at his quarrelsome offspring.

Megan was close to the end of her patience.

So was Rafe, he spoke to many that kept directing him from one to another, then another. Finally, he practiced aloud for the older man ahead, “Signore daVinci, I beg your help.”

“I am daVinci,” the man next to him responded, and in a stunned daze Rafe fainted at daVinci’s feet. The older man smiled as he recognized Blair’s companion. He patted the boy’s cheek until he awoke and asked, “What can I do for you?”

That was how Leonardo daVinci found himself out at the estate of Baron Quinn. He was to rescue the fair Blair. He took in the large, locked door. The servants stepped aside as he worked the hinges. He plucked the pins out and opened the door from that side.

“Brilliant.” Magda clapped her hands.

“Why that was pure genius,” Penelope added.

daVinci turned at and looked at the servants, “Yes, I shall go down in history as the man that opened a door.”

The younger lad preceded the others inside, “Blair!”

“Rafe…… how?” Blair stood and met his friend half way.

“Maurice said that the Prince was expecting you.” Rafe grasped Blair’s hands tightly.

“He is expecting someone that does not exist,” Blair turned and faced the palace artist, “Signore, my name is simply Blair of Sandburg, and I am but a servant.”

“And I am the bastard son of a peasant. What has that got to do with it?” daVinci shrugged in perplexity.

“I have deceived him,” Blair said plaintively.

daVinci smiled an age-old smile, “The prince will understand.”

Magda prodded, “Come on child, the night is young, we must get you ready for the ball.”

“I do not wish to go.”

Penelope implored, “If you stay, the baron wins.”

“How can I face him?” Blair was really asking the Signore.

“Because he deserves to hear the truth from the ones he loves,” simple words spoken in truth.

“A bird may love a fish, Signore, but where would they live?” Blair was desperately trying to be practical.

“Then, I must make you wings,” daVinci hugged Blair.

Magda pushed the onward, “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

\----------

“I understand that you wanted to see me,” King William said as he approached his stoic son.

“Yes, father I do.”

William found that he liked the more animated man from last night. “Listen, Jim, perhaps it was unfair of me to put as much pressure on you as I did? I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life……and& I just wanted was to say that this university thing is brilliant and we don’t have to announce anything tonight.” Giving his son an out.

Jim looked out into the night, uncaring of what life would hold, “I have made my decision.”

\----------

The makeshift costumers hurried Blair into the carriage and waved him off. daVinci turned to Rafe, “Come, my young friend, let’s go see these paintings of yours.”

“Now?” Rafe was shocked.

A grin lit the older man’s face, “When you’re as old as I am, now is all you’ve got.”

\--------

The masque was in full swing. People were either dancing or eating. That was how the Captain of the Guard found his true love. Simon was dressed as a horse and he saw Megan, Baron Quinn’s daughter, was dressed as the same horse as he. The female twin of his, exactly, a sign. He whinnied at her, and shyly, she whinnied back. They repeated this several times, drawing closer each time, until they could speak with one another.

The new courtship was interrupted by the royal horns sounding. They announced the arrival of the King and Queen.

King William spoke to his people, “Friends, honored guests, it gives us great pleasure …on this festive occasion...not only to honor Signore daVinci, who seems to have disappeared at the moment, but also to tell you of a long awaited decision. So without further ado,…it gives us great pleasure to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Jim, to…”

Just as the King was to say the name of the intended, Jim looked out and saw the owner of his heart. He grabbed his father’s shoulder and pointed. The crowd turned to watch as the heir apparent ran out to great the great hawk that appeared at the top stairs of the amphitheater.

A hush fell over the crowd as Jim stopped in front of the majestic feathered creature.

Megan touched Simon and spoke into his ear with a smile.

Baron Quinn scowled and said, “Well, well, what do we have here?”

Carolyn looked green and sick to her stomach.

Jim was ecstatic.

“My mother said you were getting married.

“She was misinformed, but there is something I must tell you now, before another word is spoken,” Blair tried to get the information out.

“Then you are not engaged?” Jim was only focused on the fact that Blair was here.

“No, I am not.” He smiled and again tried to speak only to have Jim start up once more.

“I was about to make the worst mistake of my life,” Jim pulled Blair closer as a joyous smile lit his face.

Down below, the King whispered, “Now who is he?”

The queen smiled romantically, “Someone who understands our son completely.”

Jim pulled Blair along, “Come, there is someone I want you to meet.”

Blair tried to stop him and explain, “Please, I must speak with you.”

“Whatever ever it is, my answer is yes.” Jim was smiling still.

“Wait…please, please.” Blair was carried along on Jim’s happiness.

He tugged Blair along with him and pointed out, “Look, I invited the gypsies.”

From out of the crowd, like an arrow hurtling towards it target, Quinn rushed Blair. He ripped one of the great wings off Blair’s back, yelling, “How dare you.”

“No,” Blair cried.

“Sir, contain yourself.” Jim was indignant.

“Sire, he is an imposter,” Quinn told the Prince.

“No, no,” Blair cried again. He wanted to be the one to tell Jim.

Quinn continued on, “This is Blair of Sandburg and he has been a servant in my home for the last ten years.”

William was enraged, “Is this some kind of joke?”

Jim yelled out, “You, sir, are on dangerous ground.”

Quinn sneered, “Ask him yourself.” He looked to his stepson, “It is my duty to uncover this pitiful hoax.”

Jim looked to Blair, “Chief? Tell him it is a lie… he pointed to Quinn, Tell them.” His hand swept about the crowd around him.

Silence

Quinn stood taller, prouder as he yelled down at Blair, “Bow before royalty, you insolent baggage.”

“It can’t be true,” Jim’s life fell about his knees.

“Yes, it is true, I am what they say,” Blair owned up to the words spoken about him.

A memory awoke, “The apple, that was you.”

“I can explain,” holding on to a smidgen of hope.

Jim could hear his father yelling in the background, he turned to the one that broke his heart, “First you’re engaged, and now you’re a servant. I have heard enough.” He turned away.

“Jim? Please.” Blair tried again.

The prince struck out in his pain, “Do not address me so informally, peasant, and you… you are just like them.”

The invisible thrust cut deeply, Blair folded up on himself as the Price rushed away.

Blair got up and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. He passed the Signore on his way in. He did not heed the call from the artist, he just ran in pain, more pain than he could ever remember experiencing.

The artist heard the crowd’s muttering and daVinci went straight to the catwalk to confront the pouting prince, “What have you done?” He demanded in a forceful voice.

“I have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations,” Jim said without inflection.

“Horse shit,” the old man spoke plainly.

Jim’s head came up at that, “You are out of line, old man.”

“No, you are out of line. Do you have any idea what that young man went through to get here tonight?”

“He lied to me.”

“He came to tell you the truth and you fed him to the wolves.”

“What do you know? You build flying machines and walk on water, what do you know of love?”

"What good does it do for a man to have ears that will hear a thousand miles if he cannot listen to the whispers of his own heart? You should begin by listening to your own heart.” Leonardo spoke from an inner wisdom.

“What is love without trust?” Jim begged the question.

“He’s your match, Jim, the other side of your soul.” The old man looked deep into the sad eyes.

Jim stood, defiant, “I am but a servant to the crown. I have made my decision. I will not yield.”

Leonardo daVinci shook his head in sorrow, “Then you do not deserve him.” Sighing, he left the hair tie that was made of glass on the brick ledge. He walked away without another word.

The rain fell, and Jim could hear the molecules hitting the glass barrette. He looked at it. It represented all his sorrows, but still, he couldn’t toss it away. A part of him wanted to remember that he was a fool.

\--------

Blair stood outside all night. Even the rain could not drive him inside. When dawn crested, he went to work in the fields in silence.

Quinn found him there later that morning, “I have it on good authority before your humiliating scene, that the prince was to name Carolyn his bride to be. Now stop working, let the others aid me.”

“What makes you think I do any of this for you?” Blair said with strong emotion.

“My aren’t we feisty this morning. You brought this on yourself, you know,” he blocked Blair’s way.

Blair did not look at him, “Let me pass, I have work to do.”

“I told you, let the others do it. You are not my problem any more.”

“Is that what I am, your problem. I have done everything you have ever asked of me and still you deny me the only thing I ever wanted from you.”

“And what was that,” Quinn asked, slightly bored.

“You are the only father I have ever known. Is there a time that you loved me at all?”

With great disdain, “How can one love a pebble in their shoe?”

Blair shook his head and turned away.

Magda yelled out for Blair, “Quick, come see, all the missing things are back.” Blair hurried to the courtyard.

Quinn followed on Blair’s heels, “Ah Mr. Kincade right on time.”

“You sold all our possession to this man?” Blair was incredulous.

“Well, I couldn’t have us looking like paupers.”

Blair turned to Kincade, “Thank you.” Stiffly, he bowed.

“This is a business deal,” Kincade laughed.

“Whatever do you mean?” Blair asked, not understanding.

Quinn answered happily, “You for all this…though, I am getting the better end of the deal.”

“No, NO!” Blair yelled.

Kincade’s men dragged Blair off to Kincade’s carriage

The servants tried to help Blair, but they were held off by Kincade’s goons. Carolyn stood and openly laughed. Megan stood at the second story window with tears in her eyes.

\-------

The following day, at the palace church, Jim forced himself to the altar where a crying Spanish princess awaited him. She cried and ranted in her own language how unfair this was and how she was in love with another. Her sobs drowned out the bishop’s words.

Jim watched her in her unwavering unhappiness. She was forced into a loveless arrangement, not as punishment, but as a duty to her family. He did not wish to be the one to punish her.

What did he want? He wanted Blair on any terms. With that decision, his face cracked the first smile since the masque.

He lifted the veil and kissed his almost wife on the cheek and pushed her to her heart match. Amid the furor he escaped out the side door, daVinci’s smile followed him.

Outside he saw the Baron’s carriage, he spoke to the caretaker, “Where is he?”

“The Baron?” Maurice asked.

“No, Blair.”

Megan joined Simon and heard the prince’s question, “He has been sold,” she told him.

“Sold?! To whom?”

“To Garret Kincade, right after the masque.” Megan’s voice was sad.

Jim looked to the three before him, “Tell no one that we have spoken, for all will be revealed.” Before he ran off, he looked to Megan and Maurice. They both nodded.

To his guard he called, “Come, Simon, there is much to be done.”

Simon kissed Megan’s hand before following the prince.

\----------

Garret Kincade lusted after Blair, his eyes followed him everywhere. He walked up behind his slave and pressed himself close while he fondled the long curls. He whispered above his ear, “I’d remove those shackles if I thought you wouldn’t try and escape again.”

“I have no reason to stay,” Blair informed him stoically.

“You belong to me.”

With forceful passion, “I belong to no one, least of all you.”

“I do wish you would reconsider. I had a horse like you … stubborn, it, too, just needed to be broken.” He pressed his hard cock against Blair’s rear.

“You will maintain your distance, sir.” Blair demanded adamantly.

Kincade only pressed harder against Blair.

Blair reached down to Kincade’s side and stole his sword, he quickly turned and placed the tip at Garret’s throat. “Now give me the keys.”

“I could hang you for this.”

“Not if you’re dead,” Blair pointed the tip at Kincade’s face.

“I love your spirit,” Kincade’s hand snaked out and pulled Blair close, claiming his lips in a biting kiss.

Blair came up with his elbow and smacked his attacker’s jaw. With the sword in his other hand, he racked it across Kincade’s face, drawing blood. As the rogue doubled over in pain, Blair drew a rapier from the wall and pointed both weapons at Kincade’s chest.

“I have become an expert swordsman and I swear on my mother’s grave that I will split you navel to chin unless you hand me that key.” Blair was more determined that he had ever been.

Believing Blair fully capable, he dabbed at the bleeding cut as he handed the key over. “Your freedom, peasant.”

Blair unlocked the shackles and left the house without a backward look.

Outside, Blair was surprised to see the Prince and his guard riding up.

The Prince dismounted and rapidly approached Blair. He stopped right in front of the confused looking man.

The Prince spoke first, “Hello.”

“Hello,” Blair said tentatively, then curiosity forced from him, “What are you doing here?

“I came to rescue you,” Jim looked about for a foe to fight.

“Rescue me? A commoner?” Blair started to walk past.

“Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness. I offered you the world and at the first test of honor, I betrayed that trust, please, Chief.” Jim humbled himself.

Blair looked up into Jim’s eyes, seeking the truth. He saw love.

The Prince held out the glass hair tie, “You are my match in every way.” Jim repeated daVinci’s words.

Blair shook his head, “I am a peasant who only pretended to be a nobleman to save the life of a peasant, sire.”

“I know. And it’s Jim.” He knelt before the most noble man he knew, “I kneel before you, not as a Prince, but as a man in love. But I would feel like a king if you, Blair of Sandburg, If you would be the consort to the prince and future king.”

Blair’s life became clear in the moment. He looked into his love’s eyes, “Yes.”

“Just like that you forgive me?”

“Just like that.”

Jim grabbed Blair close and kissed the air out of his lungs. They clung together and laughed, then kissed some more.

\---------

At the dinner table, Quinn question his daughter. “You were there.”

“How was I to know that he would come flying out that side door? He was supposed to be inside getting married.” Quinn’s youngest daughter shrugged.

“I heard the Prince talk to you. What did he say?” Carolyn demanded rudely.

“Well, I can’t be sure, it all happened so quickly, but I think he said, it serves me right choosing a foreigner over your...sister,” Megan told her family.

Carolyn squealed and Quinn smacked the table in happiness.

The doorbell sounded.

Quinn and Carolyn made a mad dash for the entrance. They opened the door to the Royal Captain of the guard.

“His Supreme Majesty, King William, requests an audience with Baron Quinn and his daughters immediately,” Simon announced officially.

“Is anything wrong?” Quinn queried.

Simon smiled, “No, sir, but the King demanded that you arrive in style.”

“Then in style we shall be.” Carolyn and Quinn rushed in to change as Megan smiled knowingly at Simon, her suitor.

The trio arrived at the palace amid all the pomp and circumstance they could have wished for. In their finest apparel, they made their way to the dais. The King and Queen were seated on their thrones and the Prince, in full regalia, stood at his father’s side.

Quinn bowed as his two daughters curtsied.

The King studied Quinn for just a moment before asking, “Baron, did you or did you not, lie to her Majesty, the Queen of Cascadia?"

“Choose your words wisely for they may be your last,” the Queen added.

Quinn looked poleaxed. “A father may do anything for the love of a daughter.” At a look from the King, he continued, “Perhaps I did get a little carried away.”

Carolyn thought to rescue herself. “Father? What have you done? Your Majesty, I have been deceived, he has lied to us both. I am ashamed to call him father.”

Quinn faced his daughter, “How dare you turn on me you little ingrate.” He spun Carolyn around to face him.

The King’s voiced boomed out, “Silence.” Then he looked to Megan, “Are they always like this?”

“Worse, Your Majesty,” Megan smiled up to the King.

Quinn looked sternly to his other daughter, “Megan, darling, I’d hate to think you had anything to do with this." He spoke in a threatening manner.

“Of course not, father. I’m only here for the food.” Meagan smirked ever so slightly

Simon smiled out to his girl. Their eyes locked, their future set.

All eyes were on the Queen as she began to speak, “Baron Quinn, you are forthwith stripped of your title and you and your horrid daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the first available boat, unless someone here will speak for you?” the Queen decreed.

He looked out and received no warmth back.

Then a voice he knew spoke from behind him. “I will speak for him.”

All the people bowed at the presence of Blair behind him. Quinn turned and stared.

“He is, after all, my stepfather.” Blair smiled, Jim smiled back.

Quinn finally bowed at the feet of the new Prince.

Jim called out, “Carolyn, I don’t believe you’ve met my husband.”

Carolyn looked dismayed. Jim enjoyed the look of a skewered bird on the spit that spread across her face.

Blair looked down to his kneeling stepfather, “I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again. But you, I am quite certain, will think about me every single day for the rest of your life.” Blair spoke with a simple passion.

“And how long might that be?” Quinn asked cautiously.

Blair looked up to his new in-laws, “All I ask, Majesties, is that you show him the same courtesy that he has bestowed upon me.” Blair’s eyes connected with his new husband’s, love flashed back and forth between them.

Quinn looked up in hate at the wretched son of Naomi Sandburg.

Within the hour, Quinn and his daughter Carolyn, found themselves working as drudges in the laundry division, with no hope of parole.

\------

Jim had all of Blair's extended family moved to the palace. They wished to wait on the royal couple.

This day they were lunching all together in the Spring Room. Leonardo had a gift. He unveiled a portrait. A painting of a thoughtful Blair, with all the curiosity he possessed revealed on his face

“Leonardo, it’s wonderful,” Blair exclaimed as he got his first look at it.

“Think of it as a belated wedding gift, Your Highness,” daVinci hugged Blair close.

Rafe snickered and Blair quelled him playfully with a look.

Jim stepped up to the artist, “I must say, Leonardo, for a man of your talents, it doesn’t look a thing like him….it’s too quiet.”

The Prince and the artist laughed at the truth of that.

Blair shook his head at both. He grabbed Jim’s hand, “You, sir, are supposed to be charming.”

“Me?”

“Well, no one’s perfect.” Blair smiled as Jim loomed in to steal a kiss.

\---------

“My great, great, great grandfather’s portrait hung in the university that Prince Jim had created until the revolution. Now, they are only remembered as a fairy tale. My purpose in having you here today, Gentlemen, was just to remind you that they indeed did live, and they did that happily ever after.”

fini


End file.
